


In love with the murderess

by Know_that_I_loved_you



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Avatar is Cross, Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_that_I_loved_you/pseuds/Know_that_I_loved_you
Summary: Working with Murderess was a roller coaster: it was thrilling to not know when she would betray him as in their first mission. And having a relationship with her was like a riptide: she dragged him around until he had fallen in love. However, she did not know that. And should never know under any circumstance. End game spoilers. Long one-shot featuring Cross and Murderess.





	In love with the murderess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have not seen many Murderess and Cross fanfictions so I decided to write my own. I hope to see more of these around soon! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, end game spoilers. Originally posted in FanFiction.net .

**In love with the murderess**

Working with Murderess was a roller coaster: it was thrilling to not know when she would betray him as it happened in their first mission. Even knowing her was like a riptide: she dragged him around until he had fallen in love. However, she did not know that. And should never know under any circumstance. Murderess was wicked and crooked enough to use his feelings for her to gain money.

However, Cross could not help himself. A voice in his head always reminded him to not let her go. Cross would always defend her when they bad-mouthed her and get shaken when she would flirt and tease him. She was the devil.

But he knew that her cold heart was warming up to him. Sometimes she looked at him quizzically while he pretended not to notice. She appeared at least once in a week in his Coms device with a new, crazy and dangerous money making mission and he would always laugh to himself and wonder if this would be the death of him before accepting the mission and her devilish plans. They had met before the Ganglion attacked NLA but had not started working together as a team until the Lifehold Core was found (it had been a few months since that glorious moment). Most recently, she had been accused of murder and had come to him for help. It was comforting to know that she counted on him. She had even invited him to drink with her and Irina after the murder accident as long as he paid for the drinks.

These thoughts were going through Cross' mind as he was walking through the Residence District trying to find the person that had requested a few materials.

-Cross! CROSS!

A feminine voice shouted from a house near him. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Cross stopped sharply and looked around until he identified the origin of the voice: none other than _THE_ Murderess. Cross waved and started jogging to where she was. When he arrived, she had a proud smug across her face.

-Welcome to the House of Effinger, Cross! – she said as she pointed to the mansion behind her.

Cross followed her fingers and admired the house. It was elegant but simple, and it had a prideful atmosphere around it. However, Cross detected a subtle, even hidden connotation that the house emitted (much like how its owner always putted on appearances): a renewed energy of hope. Hope to accomplish the owners dream.

Murderess observed Cross' face closely, searching for his reaction. She knew that Cross was a calm person so she was not surprised when he gave her only a small smile and a nod.

-Where's the catch?- Cross arched his eyebrows in question as he said this. He did not know what this was on about.

-…I wasn't joking. I used the money from those missions to buy it. - Murderess crossed her arms, her eyes trying to melt Cross. He immediately felt guilty. A suspenseful silence hanged in the conversation.

Before Cross could say anything to fix the situation, Murderess started talking again. She explained that she got the house thanks to Commander Vandham convincing the board to grant her the permission. She also half admitted that it was also thanks to his interruption of her tea date with the suit man last week. Cross could only listen in silence, knowing that this long explication was Murderess small sweet revenge for not believing her.

-I'll grow this house into a mansion. And then, I'll buy all of Ishmael Hills and convert it into a splendid estate!

Murderess stopped and studied Cross' reaction again. She could see he was bothered by something. What was it?

Indeed, what Cross was worried about was seeing her move on without him. Of course he wanted the best for her, but he would appreciate it if he was still included on her long-term future plans. He was left in the dark about the whole house thing and his pride was hurt after everything they had gone trough together.

-What do you think? – Murderess asked him.

He could tell she was waiting an answer. A truthful answer.

-How about if I invest in the house and live with you? – Cross asked with a smirk. They locked in each other's eyes. Murderess found that the jesting tone made it difficult to determine if he was serious or not.

However that did not stop Murderess replying with her sharp tongue. She held her eyes and smiled.

-Iiiinteresteing. If I knew you'd actually assist me in my goals, I would welcome the company. But I'm not convinced of your…good intentions.

Once again, Murderess had seen trough him. Cross exaggeratedly faked to be innocent to what his real intentions were and Murderess smiled at the performance. He was not the only one who could see what was going on. He could tell Murderess was waiting for him. Why was she not honest with herself?

-Well, I've got to go. I'll see you in our next mission, _princess_. – Cross dragged the last word to annoy her. He knew damn well that she hated it. Murderess only rolled her eyes as he left. She knew that it was his little revenge for turning him down.

Murderess looked back at Cross again and observed him. She noticed his strong back and built muscles. She had to admit to herself that he was good looking. However, what she really appreciated was his personality. He was gentle, good-natured, caring and calm. She was greedy, crooked and egoist. He was a good boy. She was a good girl gone bad. They were complete opposites. And she knew that opposites attract.

* * *

While Team Elma still took missions together, each member had slowly gone their way after the Lifehold Core was found and secured. However, they still met in the Barracks and hanged out together. These days Elma helped train xeno Blade newest members; Lin would hang around the Industrial District more and work in new skell designs; Tatsu was still Tatsu; and Cross spent more and more time around Murderess. Elma and Lin had noticed this with sly smiles.

-Hey Elma, don't you think that Cross might be in danger? I mean, lately he is always around Murderess.

Lin checked the pot where she was cooking. The older woman looked up from the reports she was reading, surprised. Her lavender crystal hair reflected the light. She smiled fondly, recalling how he had accepted her as a friend even after knowing his Team Leader was a xeno.

-Cross has a good heart. He would not say no to someone that needed help. _Even_ if it is Murderess. And if Irina trusts her, I don't see why we shouldn't.

She switched reports. It was good to know that the FrontierNav probes had been putted in all the five continents. Apparently, Kristy and Tobias were working on a revolutionary planetary FrontierNav.

-I guess that is true. But… - Lin smiled mischievously as she finished adding a few ingredients. - I think Cross might like Murderess. Like, _like her_.

Elma caught on quickly. She shook her head in disbelief but humorously.

-Oh my. Human love would definitively be an interesting subject to study and witness.

Cross was Elma's right hand. She respected him and counted on him. Elma knew that Cross deeply admired and respected her but she knew his heart belonged to someone else. She did not understand why everyone expected that her and him to become romantically involved.

-The way he looks at her…that has _definitively_ changed. He resembles Gwin chasing Irina around – Lin noted.

Elma could not help herself but laugh lightly. Lin had a point.

\- I can't but miss him Elma- Lin pouted as she sat down in front of Elma in one of the kitchen tables.

-Me too Lin. It is true that he is not around as much as before- Elma said in a motherly tone. She paused and added.

-I'll talk with Murderess and see what her intentions are- Elma reassured. She did not want Cross to get hurt.

-If that witch is only playing with our Cross…- Lin playfully clenched her fist and left the sentence in the air. Elma nodded. She would confront Murderess. For their sake and for his.

* * *

Cross could not sleep that night. He kept tossing around and turning at the thought of the Effinger mansion and Murderess moving on in her life. He wanted to be part of her life. How could he confess his wishes to her? Knowing Murderess, she would just turn him down as she had done earlier today.

Cross heard a beeping noise and checked his Coms device.

-Speaking of the devil- Cross murmured under his breath.

He opened Murderess' message as he unconsciously smiled:

'Are you ready to win the big bucks? Get your sorry ass tomorrow in front of the Blade Barracks at 9am. We'll go hunting so have your weapons ready.'

Cross didn't know what he was expecting but definitively this was not between his ideas. He sighed as he answered.

'Okay. See you then.'

He thought a moment or two before sending it. Should he add anything else? After thinking about it for a minute, he decided to send it as it was. He placed the Coms device in the night stand next to his bed and rolled over again. He wanted to rest at least a bit before the mission.

The next morning, right on time Murderess was standing in the Barracks door. Looking at the door and waiting for it to open at any moment, she reflected about Cross just being a few meters from her. Only a wall separated them. Was he just finishing breakfast, rushing to get as much food in as possible? Did he instead wake up early and now was calmly picking his weapons? She could just see it.

Murderess' love life had been a constant change. Yes, she had various lovers before joining the White Whale and even had a relationship after crashing in Mira. However, her desire for revenge had pushed all of her boyfriends away from her. From all the men she had pushed around in her life, there was only one that had come back every time. Murderess crooked heart could not understand Cross even if she tried. He was truly a mystery. And she uncontrollably liked it.

\- Blade Officer Murderess. - A cold, stoic voice said just behind Murderess, interrupting her thoughts. She did not even flinch. Murderess turned around to find a familiar purple crystal hair.

-To what do I have the pleasure of meeting you, Colonel Elma?

Elma nodded at being noted. She kept her trademark stoic face and a tense smile.

-It is about the Rook.

-What about him? - Murderess answer came slower than what she thought.

-He seems distressed about something. And it does not take a genius to figure out that you are probably the cause for it – Elma accused with her arms crossed.

-Yeah? So what? It is not my fault that he is smitten with me – Murderess smirked, laying one hand in her hip.

There was a moment of silence before Elma spoke again. The cold air of the morning shook gently Elma's crystal hair and Murderess' white hair.

-I already know that. – Elma replied calmly.

-Then why are you prying in my life? It is not a sin to fall in love. You can't arrest me for that – Murderess hissed back, annoyed. What a waste of her time.

Was that a confession what Elma just heard? Elma had caught Murderess' slip up. A mental relief went through her mind. Cross was in good hands after all. However, she maintained her stoic nature.

-I am just here to warm you. If I see that you play with his feelings, you will regret it. He is a valued member of my team and as his leader I will not see him get hurt. Did I make myself clear soldier?- Elma left the answer in the air for impact. She knew that pulling off this little speech in her Colonel commanding voice was a bit over the top but she wanted to make things crystal clear.

Murderess was going to reply but she caught her tongue short. She saw Elma's face. Her eyes had a strange glow and her expression intimidated her. Murderess immediately understood why Elma was a colonel. This was one of the few moments where Murderess was actually frightened for a moment.

-Ugh, fine hon – was everything Murderess could manage.

Now Elma visibly relaxed and took a more informal stance, putting her weight in one of her legs.

-Good to hear. I'll see you in your wedding then. Please swing by our Barracks sometime. You are always welcomed – Elma smiled motherly.

Murderess was speechless. Did Elma just give her blessing? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was getting interesting. Also, a wedding? Whose wedding? Hers?

-Are you implying that … - Murderess could not finish her sentence, letting her thoughts run wild. She _knew_ Cross liked her but she was just recently learning about her feelings.

-Hi Elma, Murderess. What are you guys on about? – A deep masculine voice crashed the conversation. Murderess sighed loudly, visibly bothered by the interruption.

-Hi Cross. Murderess and I were just discussing something – replied Elma with her usual calm voice, unperturbed by Cross' surprise interruption.

\- Heya Cross. I see you actually woke up today. Next time try not to crash a girl's talk eh? – Murderess greeted bitterly.

Unable to think something to answer back , Cross could only put his hand behind his neck and smile apologetically. The silence was thick.

-Well, I have to go. It's a busy day. Cross I'll see you at the mission debriefing later. I'll see you around Murderess. Good luck in your mission. Please be careful. – Elma broke the silence. She offered a small smile, turned around and left.

-So…- Cross started without knowing what to say to break the silence. – Everything okay?

\- Of course. Now that the Effinger name is back again, everything is perfect – Murderess answered as it was obvious. Cross could sense some tension in her.

Cross did not say anything else. His curiosity wanted to know what Elma and Murderess were talking about and why the air was so tense but he knew better than to speak his thoughts. This was the devil after all he was talking too.

-Let's go to Eleonora to start the mission. Time is money after all and you are no good wasting my breath like this – Murderess hissed and took to the mission control centre without waiting for a reply. Cross quickly followed behind her.

The mission turned out to be an easy one: they had to check on some probes and install a new function in them. Cross and Murderess headed out to Oblivia with their skells and soon enough they had finished their mission. Cross was very pleased that no indigenes had attacked.

After the smoothness of the mission, Murderess mood improved greatly. Making money always made her happy. So much that she even decided they should go out for drinks that night with the rest of their fellow Blades. However, she made sure to clarify that she was not paying for anyone's drink.

-There are only sins and sinners. And I know how the world views me as –Murderess stated matter-of-factly while she took another sip of her drink. Cross only listened in silence trying to focus but getting repeatedly distracted by her lips or revealing dress. The Repenta Dinner was getting louder by the minute as people poured in to enjoy the night.

-But you have never cared about what others thought of you.

That was a quality that Cross admired from Murderess.

-That is true. However…- a slight blush crept her face.- I…well… their incredulity looks bother me – Murderess angrily said which contrasted with her blush.

-Bother you?- Cross wondered aloud. Murderess was never so open with her feelings. He felt enchanted by this new side of her.

-They challenge me. I have noticed the ugly looks I get when they see me with you, _the great saviour of NLA_. They say behind my back that you should be with Elma, not with a _murderess_ – Murderess slurred. Alcohol was revealing more than she wanted. She hated it but could not stop her tongue from moving.

-Challenge you? – Cross was confused. He did not know where this was coming from or who 'they' were. Murderess found his confused face adorable. _Stupid alcohol_.

-They destroy my identity and look down on me. They judge all of my moves without knowing my story. They look at me as if I'm not good enough for you. They challenge me…hip – she hiccupped. The pause seemed to give her new found energy. – I AM SHARON EFFINGER , heir to the house of Effinger. I can do what I want. I CAN LOVE WHO I WANT. They cannot challenge me. HA HA HA.

Murderess was causing a scene but they did not have any prying eyes. Cross could see from the corner of his eye that nobody was paying attention to Murderess even now that she was yelling, had one foot on top of the chair and was pointing at him with her glass. He could see Frye laughing loudly as he took another shot with Nagi. L danced with Tatsu and Rock; and Phog was near with a beer in hand talking to Hope and Celica. Mia was nearby, causing a scene of her own with Irina and Gwin trying to calm down the situation. Doug was loudly cheering them on. Elma and Lin close to where Cross was sitting, discussing a theory about Mira. Everyone was more or less drunk.

Cross was interested in what Murderess was revealing but was beginning to fear that Murderess might have had too many drinks now. He decided to call it a night and Elma and Lin also decided to go.

-C'mon Murderess, it's time to go- Cross stood up and offered his hand to Murderess. She took it, unsteady.

-I DON'T WANT TO. I AM SHARON EFFINGER. I DO WHAT I WANT! BOW TO ME! – Murdered yelled in Cross' ear when she felt him tugging her.

-Honestly, you are so troublesome- he murmured as he dragged Murderess out of the Dinner. She protested but he just pretended not to hear her. He placed his hand in one side of her and putted her arm around his neck.

After saying goodbye to the Blades, they went outside. Cross told Lin and Elma that he would come to the Barracks after dropping off Murderess. Lin gave him a thumbs up and Elma offered a knowing small smile. The cool air helped him clear his head and slightly sobered up Murderess, who now stood more steadily. Cross was about to ask where was her house but remembered her new mansion. His heart hurt lightly at the thought.

-Oh I see… so it is in my house then? – Murderess slurred in his ear in a sultry tone. Cross felt a cold sweat trickle down his forehead at the implications of her words. He decided to ignore it.

He continued dragging her through the Industrial District. Minutes passed and neither of them said anything. Her Mim was actually quite heavy. Cross was even surprised that Murderess could stand at all. However, he was very aware of her body pressing his and it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Cross continued dragging Murderess as they took the main road to the Residence District. The cool air of the night helped Cross clear his thoughts. Murderess had never shared her fears and Cross was surprised that she was even conscious of how people viewed her. However, she had mentioned him as a cause of that. Did that mean that he was a big part of her life?

They took a turn to the right and started climbing the slope to reach Ishmael Hills. The night was getting colder and Cross unconsciously pressed Murderess' body closer to his for warmth.

-You know? The great house of Effinger will need a successor. Someone from my own blood to continue the empire … -Murderess commented lightly.

-Huh? Mmmm… –Cross was unsure where the topic was going or why was Murderess bringing it up anyway. It was probably the alcohol's doing.

-Would you be interested in working as a full-time husband, honey?

-EH?!

Murderess did not bat an eye.

-I want a grand wedding. One my dear parents would be proud of. – Murderess added nodding to herself. Cross could not see Murderess smug smile.

-EEEEEEEH?!- To say that Cross was freaking to out at this point in time is an understatement. It was more like Cross was a having a panic attack and feeling joyous at the same time. A wild roller coaster was loosed inside his body. He could see his heart exploding in his chest. His mind raced. He could almost hear the bells in the chapel. He saw himself in a black tuxedo and Murderess in a sparkling white dress.

His train of thoughts stopped sharply by a loud, feminine laughter.

-I'm just pulling your leg, Cross. Bet I had you going there!- Murderess laughed loudly again, clinging to him and smacking his chest in a fit of laugher. Cross could see his vivid wedding vision shatter into tiny pieces. He sighed. He should have known better. She was a crooked and cruel person after all.

Cross and Murderess walked a few meters more in silence again. Sometimes Murderess would release a sly snicker as to remind him of her cruel prank. Today had been too much for Cross's mind and heart. Yet, he did not feel angry towards Murderess for playing with his feelings like that. What could he expect from a drunk devil?

They finally reached Murderess house. Cross felt like the mansion was laughing as his foolish imagination too.

-You got the keys? - Cross asked her as he gently put her down in front of the door. She steadied herself with the help of the handle.

-Yeah- there was no trail of her sultry voice or of her laughing. It was as if Murderess had turned quiet. Did she feel guilty for playing him like that?

-Well then, I'm going back to the Barracks. Good night.

Just as Cross was about to turn away, he felt Murderess grab his hand. He felt a jolt of electricity as his calloused fingers touched her delicate ones.

-Wait Cross.

Cross turned around and faced Murderess. She looked into his eyes. The moonlight was reflected in them. Cross noted that she had a different look in them. It was as if she was vulnerable. Her eyes had a softer edge to them.

-Please consider my offer, okay? – From who knows where, she pulled enough energy to smile at him. It was a small apologetic fragile smile. He was left speechless. Was she serious about marriage? _Impossible_. She was drunk after all.

Murderess turned away and started opening her front door.

-You shouldn't say things that are false. One of these days you will regret it, princess. – Cross said to no one in particular as he turned away and headed back to his barracks. Murderess did not react as she felt an uninvited and unwanted single tear fall thought her cheek.

* * *

Cross and Murderess did not talk for the following week. Cross was occupied with some missions which Team Elma had been assigned. He had not paid much attention to that night and thus forgot about it quite easily. Yet, he was still puzzled at the revelations that Murderess let on such as how people looked at her when she was with him. He was even flattered that she actually cared. Did that mean anything? And then the whole 'fake' marriage proposal…

Cross smiled while he finished parking his skell one morning. Maybe his happy ending with her was closer to a reality than a dream.

However on her part, Murderess felt a flicker of guilt every time Cross's name was mentioned or she saw him around Blade HQ. She felt guilty for playing with him. There was another, growing, feeling in Murderess heart which she resigned to acknowledge. It had been there for a while now, but only now was surfacing thanks to that night and the qualities of alcohol to let her tongue loose. She felt like a high school student with a crush. And she hated it.

Yet after various sleepless nights and a tired mind, Murderess decided that she had to address this nagging feeling once and for all. All of these distractions were making money a difficult task if the only thing that Murderess could focus on was his cute smile and kind eyes or his toned muscles or how good that t-shirt looked on him or how... This had to stop.

With a sigh, Murderess picked up her Coms device. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

'So how about we grab dinner together this week?'

She waited for a few seconds impatiently, tapping her fingers on the table to distract herself. Why was she so nervous for no reason?

'I would love to. When?'

Murderess felt herself smile. Cross was always so quick to answer her Com messages.

After a few messages more, they had decided on a date and a place for their dinner. Could this be considered a date? Murderess felt a light blush invade her face.

A few days passed and the 'date' day arrived. Cross spent all day feeling nervous. He was unusually distracted and daydreamed often. Lin laughed at him a few times just to bother him about it. Elma could only frown but take an interest in human love and emotions. Tatsu continued dancing the 'love dance' until Lin would tease him about food. Vandham could only cross his arms and nod in silence.

So when the hour finally arrived, Cross was relieved that the wait was over. He decided to dress a bit more elegantly than his usual armour. He had a white buttons up shirt that contrasted with his lightly tanned skin; with a few of the top buttons unbuttoned due to the heat. He opted to go with a darker tone of dress pants and shoes. Cross felt over the top but Lin had assured him that he looked fine. Elma even gave him a thumbs up.

Cross parked his skell in the car parking and waited in front of the Barista Court. He felt like some eyes were on him. Maybe he was too dressed up.

Lazily, he moved his head to look in another direction when he suddenly saw a white haired woman in front of him. She was beautiful. Murderess was wearing a dangerous v-neck black romper. Her purple eyes met his blue ones.

-Hi Murderess…- Cross had to take a moment to think. Murderess' beauty was too distracting for him today. – Weird seeing you in these circumstances. We are always on a mission for money. This change feels…nice.

Cross smacked himself mentally. He did not want to give a small speech but couldn't stop himself. He could just imagine how sarcastic her response would be.

-Well, I hope this becomes a … more common occurrence – Murderess finished her sentence with some difficulty. Cross seemed to see a blush in her cheeks but was not sure if it was genuine or Murderess was just playing with his heart again.

Cross boldly offered his arm for Murderess to grab. Surprised yet amused, Murderess took it with a smirk in her face.

-Shall we go then, milady? – Cross asked humorously. He couldn't help a small laugh at the end of the sentence. Murderess lightly laughed too.

-Let's go then – Murderess answered.

They started walking the street down in the Residence District. An awkward silence settled in. None of them knew what to say to break it.

But Murderess was not having it. She knew what her heart wanted and was finally ready to go for it. Murderess was not the kind of woman to wait around for her man to ask her out or make the first move. And now that humanity was saved from near extinction, love could be a reality in their life again.

-Ugh fine – Murderess said loudly. – I will do it for the sake of this existing awkwardness.

She paused to a stop, making Cross stop too with a confused face. Murderess seemed sure about something. Her mind was made up. This awkwardness that existed since that night had to go. Murderess could not continue like this.

-How much do you remember of that night? – Murderess asked suddenly but surely.

Cross took a few moment to realize she was talking about the night in the Repenta Dinner and the fake marriage proposal. Cross had an idea where this was going and felt a cold sweat.

-I was sober – Cross answered honestly and looked into her eyes. There was no doubt in them.

-Oh, well this will make things easier then.

-Huh?

Murderess quickly placed a hand in the back of his neck and pushed him to her until their noses were touching. Cross as soon as he realized what was happening, his face flared red. He could smell her delicate yet elegant perfume.

-Let's say I have…grown fond of you – Murderess whispered. It was now or never. – And I would really like it…I mean it would make me very happy…well as happy as my dark, twisted and crooked heart could be…- She realized that she was blabbering. She mentally cursed. She thought she was ready for this. – If you would…stay by my side. Now and gee, fine, forever.

Murderess rolled her eyes. She did not want to make it corny yet here she was. Cross was amused but immensely happy. An indescribable feeling of pure, raw, joy cursed his body. Murderess was finally opening up to him. He looked into her eyes.

-But I'm already at your side – Cross answered as he smiled. He felt the butterflies in his stomach twist.

Murderess could feel her heart beat faster. Was that a yes?

\- I know. But I don't need a manservant, a blind follower in my crazy money making schemes. I want…a partner. A… life partner – Murderess chocked out those last words. This whole situation was weirding her out and the worse part is that she had started it.

\- Are you asking me out? – Cross asked, teasing her with a smile. She could tell that Cross was enjoying her frustration.

\- No idiot. I am asking you to marry me! – Murderess practically shouted, much to her frustration. Cross' expression immediately changed to a serious and stern one. He had not realized how serious Murderess was in her proposal. He knew his answer. His heart skipped a beat as he opened his mouth. Murderess waited impatiently, her stomach almost flipping.

-YES! I mean…I would love to. As long as this is not another joke – Cross said with a genuine smile. Their eyes connected and sparks flied. – But we will get engaged in a more…eh proper way. I'll get you a ring and then we can start our wedding planning. I mean your parent probably wanted a grand wedding and then we have to…

Cross felt a pair of fingers on his mouth that effectively shut him up.

\- We can discuss this later. Stop and kiss me already! –Murderess exploded.

Before Cross could process that, Murderess lips were already in his. Electricity shot through them both. He felt so many emotions. He was nervous yet happy. Her lips were soft and sweet. How long had he dreamed of this moment? She kept kissing him passionately. He kissed back with the same force, teeth colliding in one occasion.

When they separated, his blue eyes met her purple ones. His face was as red as Mira's Sun and Murderess was smirking proudly for provoking that reaction in him. Cross could tell that she was blushing too, even if she was trying to hide it.

There were a few moments of silence while they caught their breath.

-So dinner? – Cross smiled. He felt weird but joyfully good. He just got engaged to the woman he loved. He would have never though this would go down this morning.

\- You know it. I'm starving – Murderess smirked. – I'll eh… it's my treat.

Murderess looked to the side, even embarrassed at the thought of spending money. But it was Cross, the man that her heart had chosen so she decided to start this new chapter in her life with the right foot.

-I'm honoured – Cross smiled. He could tell she was making an effort. – But please, you don't have to change your greedy ways just for me. I feel in love with you by just the way you are.

Murderess blushed brightly at that. She was not the only one. She tried to hide it but to no avail. Cross searched for her hand and when he found it, he gave it a light squeeze. As he was pulling his hand away, Murderess caught it again and intertwined their fingers.

-If we are going to be corny, we might as well do it well. I hope you enjoy my greedy and crooked ways cause you have a lifetime of it ahead of you – Murderess smiled. She felt like more things could be said but she decided that now was not the moment.

Cross started to walk, lightly pulling Murderess to start walking too. For the first time since he had woken up with no memories, he felt 'happy'. It was though to not remember the former you. However, he was looking forward to his life. With Murderess by his side. He felt joy in the light breeze, the sun in his skin and the sensation of Murderess' hand. He felt complete.

* * *

-Do I really have to? – Murderess asked, annoyed. She bit her lower lip.

-You know the answer. And you know they always want the best for us. They are like my family – Cross squeezed her hand. Murderess was not particularly fond of holding hands but she let it be.

Cross dragged her to the entrance of the Barracks. He gave a last glance at Murderess and smiled. He lightly kissed her in her forehead and proceeded to open the door. Murderess rolled her eyes at the display of affection but could not hide the fact that she was nervous.

-Elma, Lin; are you guys here? – Cross asked as he entered and made sure to pull Murderess behind him. Knowing her, she might try to escape.

-I hate you – Murderess said loud enough so only Cross could hear it.

\- I love you too – Cross answered in the same whisper.

-I did not agree to this – Murderess continued to protest in another whisper.

\- Do I have to remind you who started this? Who suggested getting married this afternoon? – Cross answered back with a smirk. Murderess only sighed.

-Worst mistake of my life – Murderess answered back but she could not keep up the straight face and a smirk broke through.

-Hello Cross, Murderess – Elma greeted from the sofa, bringing the couple back to reality from their own bickering – Sorry I did not see you guys until now.

\- Heya Cross - Lin appeared from her room. – Aww, Murderess is here too? Did you guys already kiss? – Lin teased.

Both Cross and Murderess blushed a bright red. Elma laughed lightly. She noticed how they were both holding hands and looked at Lin with a knowing smile. Lin looked back with a sly smile.

-Lin stop! – Cross defended. – We have important news.

Cross gave another light squeeze at Murderess hand to reassure her. Murderess was pretty sure that he was also getting courage form this action. She could hear her own beating for her nervousness.

-We are engaged – Cross smiled as he looked at Murderess.

-WHAT?! – Lin shouted.

-Congratulations! – Elma nodded and offered a smile to both of them. Murderess was relieved that the Colonel was good with this after their little 'talk'.

-I am so happy for you both! – Lin said and hugged them.

Murderess found Lin's hug comforting. She decided that she would consider them her family in law as Cross did not remember anything about his family back in Earth. Elma and Lin and the rest of the gang would be part of her Blade family. At the thought, she felt another surge of happiness. Geez, Cross was definitively a positive influence in her crooked life.

Ahead of her were going to be various months of wedding planning, life decisions and getting to know and live with Cross (in the Effinger mansion, of course) : learning how did he like to sleep, what he liked to eat in the mornings or if he liked to snack, if they were going to work on missions always together now, if he would like to have a pet or in the future even k…

Murderess could not continue that train of thought. One step at the time. That is how she would handle everything. And now, she was going to enjoy the present. She leaned in Cross and kissed his cheek, much to his surprise. He smiled back shyly. Humanity might had struggled but now that they had survived to the challenge and having accomplish her own personal revenge, Murderess was ready for a new chapter in her life. One that included Cross.


End file.
